


That one time

by sweetkarkat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkarkat/pseuds/sweetkarkat
Summary: Playing a game of truth or dare turns into unrequired fluff
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	That one time

**Author's Note:**

> I literally made this while I was reading a Tamaki fanfic, sue me.

The game of Truth or Dare started out simple; giving each other hickeys, asking dumb shit, drinking condiments, prank calls, and messaging someone random on your phone dumb shit, but as the game continued it started getting...Gross.

Such as now, Undyne making out with her girlfriend, Alphys. They’ve been going at it for a while and no one knows how to stop them- annnnd it’s getting heated, “Alright! That’s enough. We get it Undyne. You’re better than us damn.” Al freezes before she remembers she was here and starts stuttering until she couldn’t breathe. Undyne only laughs as she tries and comforts her.

“Hell ya, I am Punk! So, who’s next?” You point to Toriel, who appeared to be having a very serious conversation about snail pies from across the circle with Papyrus. Snail. Gross.

Sans sits beside you...you can’t tell if he’s asleep or not. “Toriel is.”

Toriel turns to you at the call of her name, finishing her statement for Paps. 

It’s just a small group of you. Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Asgore, Papyrus, Toriel, and yourself sitting in a small circle for the gameplay.

“Your turn, my gal.” She nods and looks at Sans, “Snas, truth or dare?” There’s this gleam in her eye as she looks at you...you get nervous. 

He blinks his eyes open, “hm, dare.” her smile widens, “ I dare you to sit in Glitchs’ lap.” You feel the blood rush to your face because ‘Toriel what the fuck I trusted you’ and Sans barely has a reaction other than crawling into your lap like a cat and it’s so adorable you squeal inside. Undyne laughs because why wouldn’t she, she’s always in the mood to make you embarrassed, and Alphys and Papyrus at least try to hide it. Asgore simply cringes, giving you a sympathetic smile. It’s Asgores’ turn. 

“Alphys, truth or dare?” 

“T-truth.” Her favorite answer.

“What do you like about Undyne?” She flushes the color of a tomato. Undyne says, “My skill in-” “Un-undyne no! OMG! Don’t tell them that!” Undyne only laughs harder.

“But it’s true!”Alphys ignores her and pops out her phone, “Because she’s amazing and cool, literally the best thing that has happened to me, her eyes are pretty, she’s beautiful…” The list goes on for about thirty or more minutes. As that time continues Sans slips further into your front getting comfortable. You eventually lean forward slightly and wrap your arms around him as you get sleepier yourself. When Alphys finishes her list Undyne is full of emotion and takes her home to show her...her…’ appreciation ‘ Asgore and Toriel invited Papyrus to their shared house for a sleepover with Frisk and MK, of course, he agrees. None of them wake the two of you as you slump to the floor in a pile of flesh and bones. 

Papyrus leaves a letter on Sans’ forehead though.

You wake up hours later with the sun shining in your eyes and something holding you down, it’s a light feeling but it’s there. It’s comforting and warm, a little fuzzy but nothing you can’t handle. You keep your eyes closed until there’s a hushed, “Oh shit” and frantic pushing on your chest and stomach. You blanch and heave, the air knocked out of your lungs, “Wha-” You open your eyes a little panicky and meet Sans sockets.

The blood rushes to your face, “Uh. What’s up? You good?” He just stares at you before sighing, “why are you like this.” You raise a brow questioningly, “Like what? Sunny?” he chuckles, “I literally just caused you to joke and all you can do is make a joke about the sun?”

You laugh, “Well, what do you want me to do? Rain on your parade?” His permagrin widens, “I hate you. That’s worse than what I could even come up with.” You smile, “So, what caused you to almost launch my lungs across the room?” He smiles shyly, “uh nothing really just forgot I was on you. I didn’t mean to wake you but I was a little hungry and was just getting up.”

You nod, “Me too. Let’s...There’s something on your face.” You reach and grab the note off his face, ‘Human and Sans! I will be at the Dreemurs for a sleepover! Please enjoy your alone time however you please! My, condolence, Papyrus.’ “It’s from Paps he says to have fun and that he’s at a sleepover.” Sans nods.

You get up and head to the kitchen, “You want some pancakes or something?”  _ I know in every story you eat pancakes because I don’t like them so the reader does. _

He nods and follows you into the kitchen and sits on a stool. It’s quiet as you make them.

…

..

.

“So, ya wanna watch a movie when I finish making them? We could binge watch something?”

He nods and yawns, “Yeah that’s fine…” He rests his hands on the counter.

You smile and finish up the pancakes.  _ Fucking disgusting. _ You put the plates on the living room table and take the short walk to the kitchen to pick him up. 

He’s light you note.

He doesn’t struggle as you carry him to the couch and set him down. You walk out and grab a pair of blankets for the two of you. 

You come back and he’s eating the pancakes, your pancakes. You sigh. Damn, there goes that syrup.

“So-” He jumps and the plate goes flying.

You look at him bewildered, “Dude, you good?” You walk to his side laying the blankets behind him, “You didn’t hit anything did you?” He’s just staring at you with wide sockets as he recollects himself.

He doesn’t respond for a while so you grab his shoulders and knead them, “Are you okay? Nothing hurts right?” He nods slowly before flushing blue. 

“I-I...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to throw the plate. I was just startled.”, you nod, “I believe ya. There’s another plate right there, you can have it. I’ll eat an apple while we watch something.”

You put on some random Disney movie, head to the kitchen, grab an apple, and head back to the living room and sit on the couch. You pull him closer, wrap the blankets around yourselves, and say, “Enjoy the pancakes.” As the movie begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet y'all thought something nasty was gonna happen, huh?  
> Well, not tonight bitches!!!!!!!!!


End file.
